Vezok
Vezok był jednym ze zbiegłych Mrocznych Łowców z rasy Skakdi, którzy nazywali siebie Piraka. Biografia Wczesne życie Vezok, jak inni Skakdi, żył na wyspie Zakaz. W pewnym momencie opuścił ją i został złodziejem. Pewnego razu wkradł się niezauważony do sieci tuneli przepełnionych Rahi o tysiącu oczach. Vezok spotkał się później z Hakannem, który wynajął go, by pomógł mu wykraść kamień Makoki z fortecy Toa obleganej przez Frostelusy. Duet wspiął się na urwisko i dotarł do fortecy. Wypychając Hakanna na przód, by odwrócił uwagę strażników Toa, Vezon wkradł się do środka i ukradł kamień, przy okazji odkrywając jego prawdziwą funkcję - przechowywał informacje o Bractwie Makuta. Podczas próby ucieczki został znaleziony przez Mrocznego Łowcę Ancienta, który zmusił go do przybycia na wyspę Mrocznych Łowców. To tam on i Hakann, którego również pojmano, przeszli przez egzaminy wstępne - Vezok zdał swoje, gdy powiedział Larisce, że mogła zabić Hakanna. Mroczny Łowca Jako Mroczny Łowca Vezok spotkał się z innymi przedstawicielami swojego gatunku na kilku misjach, między innymi, gdy on, Reidak i Avak uwolnili Smoka Kanohi w Metru Nui. Toa Nidhiki próbował nauczyć Vezoka jak otworzyć sejf, nie pozostawiając przy tym żadnych śladów, lecz Vezok nie poradził sobie z tym, bowiem mechanizm sejfu był zbyt delikatny dla jego dłoni, więc zamiast tego zmiażdżył sejf. Mimo wszystko Nidhiki zdecydował się pozwolić mu zdać. Vezok wziął udział w buncie przeciwko The Shadowed One, kierowanym przez Zaktana, który skończył się porażką i ukaraniem rebeliantów. Gdy Kraata-Kal sprzeciwił się The Shadowed One, Vezok miał go ukarać. Jego ostatnia misja w szeregach Mrocznych Łowców dotyczyła troje Turaga i kradzieży wartościowej tabliczki, którą zachował jako swoją kartę przetargową. Piraka thumb|left|200px|Vezok rozdzielony na dwóch Za sugestią Zaktana Vezok i pozostali buntownicy zbiegli z szeregów Mrocznych Łowców. Vezok ochrzcił ich grupę mianem "Piraka" - tego przekleństwa użył kiedyś wobec niego Ancient. Piraka udali się do Mangaii, by sprawdzić plotki odnośnie porażki Teridaxa z rąk Toa, i znaleźli w niej roztrzaskany pancerz Makuty. Nie było jednak żadnych śladów organicznej tkanki, a jedyną nienaruszoną rzeczą była Maska Cieni. Podczas przeszukiwania zbrojowni Hakann znalazł Włócznię Fuzji i przez przypadek użył jej na Vezoku, dzieląc go na dwóch i tworząc Vezona. Po krótkiej sprzeczce wszyscy Piraka zostali nieświadomie zmanipulowani przez Teridaxa, który zaszczepił w ich głowach pomysł - znaleźć Kanohi Ignikę, która została ukryta na wyspie Voya Nui. Wtem zostali zaatakowani przez parę Mana Ko, a Vezon uciekł wraz z włócznią. Piraka zdołali uciec, gdy odkryli, że Mana Ko reagują na ruch - Vezon rzucił Hakanna na nich, podczas gdy pozostali zaczęli uciekać. Wszyscy uciekli na powierzchnię, gdzie znaleźli kanistry Toa należące do Toa Mata. Avak ustalił kurs na Voya Nui i przy użyciu kanistrów opuścili wyspę. Hakann dokonał sabotażu na kanistrze Vezoka, przez co zaczął on cieknąć w połowie drogi - ponadto zespawał właz. Gdy dotarli do Voya Nui, Vezok użył swojej tężyzny, by wypruć właz, i zrozumiał, że Hakann był za to odpowiedzialny. Skakdi spotkali się razem i podali się za Toa Matoranom wyspy. Ga-Matoranka Dalu podeszła raz do Vezoka i spytała, co powinna zrobić z rosnącym w niej gniewem. Vezok zalecił jej zabić Turagę wyspy i przejąć władzę. Zaskoczona Dalu odparła, że ich Turaga zginał dawno temu, na co Vezok mruknął, że tacy Turaga byli najlepsi. Vezok wraz z pozostałymi kazał Matoranom opróżniać Górę Valmai - Piraka uważali, że to właśnie tam została ukryta Ignika. Zauważywszy, że Matoranie zaczynają się coraz bardziej buntować, Piraka zniewolili większość populacji przy użyciu Antidermis. Krótko później na Voya Nui pojawili się Toa Nuva, którzy chcieli odnaleźć Ignikę i ocalić życie Mata Nui, lecz zostali prędko pokonani przez Piraka. Skakdi zamierzali wrzucić ich do wulkanu, ale ten przedwcześnie wybuchł, co zmusiło ich do ucieczki. Toa Nuva zaatakowali później twierdzę Piraka, ale zostali ponownie pokonani - tym razem przez Brutakę - i uwięzieni. W pewnym momencie Avak i Vezok przemierzali Pas Zieleni, gdzie zaatakował ich Axonn. Próbując go śledzić, natknęli się na jaskinię pełną historycznych zapisków. Vezok złośliwie zniszczył wszystkie zapiski, lecz przez to obaj Piraka zostali uwięzieni w jaskini. Udało im się jednak uciec i kontynuowali poszukiwania Maski Życia. Vezok był pierwszym Piraka, który spotkał Toa Inika. Podczas krótkiej walki Jaller przyłożył mu ostrze do głowy, lecz Skakdi skopiował moce Toa Ognia i Matoro, stworzył ścianę pary i uciekł. Vezok był również jedynym Piraka, który nie wiedział o planie wykradnięcia mocy Brutaki, mimo tego, że plan zakładał użycie jego zdolności. Podczas Bitwy w Twierdzy Piraka Vezok, wraz z pozostałymi Piraka i Inika, został pozbawiony przytomności przez wzmocnionych Hakanna i Thoka. Gdy się przebudził, wraz z pozostałymi Piraka ruszył w dół schodów, by zdobyć Ignikę. Na swojej drodze Piraka napotkali Irnakka, który trafił Reidaka i Vezoka kulami Zamor, zmuszając ich do niekończącej się walki, w której moc Reidaka pozwalała mu przystosować się do warunków po każdej walki, a moc Vezoka z kolei pozwalała jemu tę zdolność kopiować. Po tym, jak Zaktan pokonał Irnakka, trafili do komnaty, w której zmuszeni byli współpracować. Reidak jednak sprzeciwił się temu pomysłowi, przez co wpadli do basenu wypełnionego mutagenną wodą. Vezok odnalazł wyjście i wkrótce trafili do ogromnej komnaty, przeciętej rzeką lawy, którą obejmował jeden most. Dotarli do niego i ruszyli dalej, ustawiwszy uprzednio kilka pułapek. Inika przybyli niedługo po nich, lecz Kongu przez przypadek zniszczył most, co dało Piraka trochę czasu. Skakdi weszli do Komnaty Życia, gdzie zmierzyli się z Vezonem, scalonym z grzbietem Fenrakka i Maską Życia. Gdy zapytali, co mogli zrobić, by zdobyć maskę, Vezon zaproponował, by zabili Vezoka, na co przystali. Hakann pochwycił go, lecz Vezok skopiował mentalny podmuch Hakanna i powalił nim Avaka. Vezoka oszczędzono, gdy Zaktan pojął, że Vezon nie zamierzał oddać im maski. Wtedy Vezon połączył Vezoka i Reidaka, tworząc fuzję Piraka, która pokonała pozostałych Skakdi. Po tym Vezon oddzielił ich, a zarówno Vezok, jak i Reidak, stracili przytomność. Vezok i pozostali Piraka odzyskali siły i byli świadkiem, jak Inika pokonują Vezona i smoka Kardas. Skakdi rozkazali Inika oddać im maskę, lecz ci odmówili. Niestety, Kardas zdmuchnął maskę z dłoni Matoro - Piraka ruszyli w pogoń za Inika, wydostając się z komnaty, i zamierzali ich zaatakować, lecz stanęli, dostrzegłszy Brutakę pochwyconego przez Botara, dwunastu Toa i Axonna. Vezok i pozostali wycofali się, czekając na odpowiednią okazję, by wykraść Maskę Życia. Mutacja Wskutek działania Mutagenu Otchłani Vezok stracił swoje ciało i zostały z niego jedynie kręgosłup i głowa. On i pozostali Piraka wpełznęli do Korytarza, gdzie wybili grupę Zyglaków. Później zaatakowali Toa Mahri, lecz zostali pokonani przez Axonna i zabrani na przesłuchanie z rozkazu Zakonu Mata Nui. Na Daxii Vezoka i pozostałych uwięziono w zbiorniku wodnym. Po zniszczeniu Daxii Vezok i pozostali Piraka - poza nieobecnym wtedy Zaktanem - zostali zabrani z powrotem na Zakaz i wrzuceni do kadzi Zenergizowanej Protodermis wraz z przedstawicielami innych gatunków. Niedługo później dołączył do nich Zaktan i wszyscy Piraka stali się częścią Złotoskórej Istoty. Cechy i umiejętności thumb|right|200px|Vezok Vezok był niegdyś spokojny, niezwykle mądry, a także posiadał wyjątkowy zmysł taktyczny. Jednakże, po tym jak jego esencja została rozdzielona, by stworzyć Vezona, utracił swoją inteligencję oraz opanowanie. Wciąż potrafił sprawiać pozory spokoju, ale wewnątrz tłumił w sobie gniew i paranoję - miał w zwyczaju gwałtownie wybuchać wściekłością, gdy nie potrafił nad nią zapanować. Wskutek eksperymentów Spiriaha Vezok miał wrodzoną więź z mocą Wody, z której mógł korzystać tylko we współpracy z innym Skakdi. Wzrok uderzeniowy Vezoka powalał tych w jego zasięgu z wielką siłą. Miał on również zdolność pochłaniania mocy innych istot w swoim bliskim sąsiedztwie, przechowywania ich i używania. Potrafił przechowywać moc jedynie przez kilka godzin, ale mógł pochłaniać kilka mocy na raz. Wśród Piraka Vezok charakteryzował się największą zwinnością. Narzędzia Vezok dzierżył Wodny Harpun, który wyposażony był w linę holowniczą, która ciągnęła go przez wodę. Harpun kończył się z drugiej strony piłą, ciskającą wodnymi sztyletami, które uderzały z ogromną siłą. Posiadał również Miotacz Zamor, którego użył do zniewolenia wielu Matoran Voya Nui. Po mutacji Vezok stracił swój Miotacz i zrezygnował z Wodnego Harpuna. Informacje o zestawie thumb|left|150px|Vezok jako zestaw Vezok został wydany we wczesnej fazie 2006 roku w ramach linii Piraka. Zawierał 41 części, w tym cztery kule Zamor, i posiadał te same dodatkowe funkcje co pozostałe zestawy Piraka. Części Vezoka można było połączyć z częściami Thoka, by zbudować niekanoniczny, alternatywny model, do którego instrukcje rozdzielono między książeczki instrukcyjne tych dwóch zestawów. thumb|right|100px|Minifigurka Vezoka Vezok został również zawarty w ekskluzywnym dla sieci sklepów Walmart zestawie Irnakka. Wraz z Thokiem i Reidakiem (również zawartymi w tym zestawie) tworzył model Irnakka. Dodatkowym elementem w tym zestawie był złoty kręgosłup Piraka. Minifigurka Vezoka została wydana w ramach playsetów 2006 roku - Twierdzy Piraka i Bramy Komnaty Lawy. Vezok był częścią promocji BIONICLE w "Happy Meal" McDonald's w 2006 roku. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Promocyjnym przydomkiem Vezoka było "Komandos". Pojawienia Zobacz też * Galeria: Vezok Linki zewnętrzne * Instrukcja budowy Vezoka na LEGO.com Kategoria:Postacie Category:Skakdi Category:Mroczni Łowcy Kategoria:Piraka Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Generacja 1